Generally, multiple patterning lithography (MPL) uses multiple masks to print layout geometries for a mask layout. Accordingly, a mask of the multiple masks comprises corresponding polygons, for example. Mask loading is a distribution of polygon area across the multiple masks. However, an uneven distribution or unbalanced mask loading is associated with process variation and a low yield, for example. Additionally, mask loading is generally addressed at a design phase, and it is often not possible for a designer to consider mask loading while maintaining layout quality or following design rules.